The “Heartbleed” bug, is one of many serious vulnerabilities in OpenSSL, a cryptographic software library. These bugs allow information protected by some versions of SSL/TLS encryption to be stolen. SSL/TLS provides communication security and privacy over the Internet for applications such as web, email, instant messaging and some virtual private networks (VPNs). The hugs allow anyone on the Internet to read memory sections of the systems protected by the vulnerable versions of the OpenSSL software. This flaw allows potential access to secret keys used to identify the service providers and to encrypt the traffic, the names and passwords of the users, and the actual content. It allows attackers to eavesdrop on communications, steal data directly from the services and users, and to impersonate services and users. One aspect of the memory protection system of the present disclosure is to stop the vulnerability caused by these vulnerabilities.